


Never when irritable

by Axolotl7



Series: Playing with Melinda May [8]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 21:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4154388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axolotl7/pseuds/Axolotl7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their first argument...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never when irritable

She really needed their control today - needed to force her mind to quiet so that she could finally catch up on the rest she’d been missing.

She’d been away for almost a week on an op the two of them hadn’t been included on and it felt like forever since she’d been able to sleep. She didn’t often have nightmares when cocooned between the two of them and had gotten used to enjoying a full night’s rest every night. So, after a week without them she was tired and irritable when she finally made it back to Skye’s quarters.

Lincoln caught her in his arms first, bending only slightly so that she had to reach up on tip toe to kiss his lips. She felt him smile against her lips as he leaned up just out of reach keeping it to a chaste brush before leaning back down to tease her until she gasped and let him enter. His tongue wasted no time flickering against her own, teasing and playing with her, chasing about her mouth. God, she’d missed him!

“Come on, share.” Skye. She’d missed her almost more she thought as Lincoln dropped back and Skye took his place. The two were like fire and ice… or, she guessed, like electricity and force. Lincoln was all temptation, advance and retreat, seducing her into playing with him. Skye conquered with force rather than finesse, demanded her surrender and took no prisoners. Skye grabbed her hair, holding her firmly in place where she wanted before attacking her lips with bruising force. Oh, she loved how Skye kissed her. She kissed her like she owned her mouth, battling her tongue back to taste every part of her. She groaned and Skye pulled back leaving her gasping for air.

“Strip,” Lincoln ordered her.

Urgh, original. 

Oops, guess she’d said that out loud from the look in Lincoln’s eyes and the astonishment in Skye’s.

“Well it isn’t,” she pressed further – probably not her best move really.

“So?” he asked when she made no move to comply.

Urgh! She really wasn’t in the mood for his stupid demands tonight. She sighed audibly, rolling her eyes at him and proceeding to remove her jacket in the most un-arousing way possible before dumping it on the floor.

“Not like that, pet, slowly. Give us a show. Tease us. And pick your jacket up off the floor, you know better than that,” Lincoln directed.

He was being ridiculous – what did it matter if she chose to leave her jacket on the floor. She wasn’t here to play maid. She was here to get fucked not fold clothing! She glared at him, picking up her jacket only to throw it hard at his face. He caught it before it hit, batting it down to his lap. 

“Is there a problem, pet?” he asked through gritted teeth. A problem? Was he being blind tonight as well as stupid? Argh! She wished she’d just gone straight to her quarters and dealt with them in the morning. She was too tired for this shit.

“No,” she stated shortly, deliberately dropping the usual honorific.

“No, _Sir_ ,” he emphasised holding her gaze.

She scoffed. Like hell she was calling him sir when he was being so bloody pushy.

“Do you want to be punished, pet?” he asked, tone deceptively calm. Oh he did not just suggest that! As if she was going to let him punish her on top of doing as he said when he was being so pedantic!

She pursed her lips together.

“Right. That’s it. Remove your trousers and get over my lap, you’ve earned yourself a red arse tonight,” he said taking a seat on the edge of the bed whilst Skye watched on and didn’t intervene. Fine. If she didn’t want to stop him acting like an idiot then she didn’t have to. But there was no way in hell he was spanking her arse tonight.

“No,” she replied.

“If I have to make you, your ass is going to be very sorry for it,” Lincoln coaxed her. Coaxed her for God’s sake! Like she was an idiot or a child who would change her answer just because he told her to. Oh there was no way she was submitting to HIM tonight!

And if he was gonna fight her over it then he’d better damn well bring his A game because she was not going down tonight without a fight. 

“Make me,” she goaded him.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

She didn’t expect him to actually come at her. The idiot – she had years of training in hand to hand combat and he… had none. What exactly did he think he was going to do? He tried to grab her arm but she easily brushed it aside, using his momentum to spin about and throw him to the ground. She stood over him whilst he relearned to breathe. He placed a hand to her foot, which she really should have been more concerned about in hindsight but then she hadn’t expected him to stoop to using his powers to win their fight. Her muscles seized as one, jaw clenching and holding in the shout she wanted to release for a few seconds before collapsing boneless to the floor next to him.

The bastard was unbelievable this evening! He was actually going to try to electrocute her and spank her because she dropped a bloody jacket on the floor!?! ARGH! She really did not need this tonight of all bloody nights!

“You know what, fuck you, I’m out!” She rarely resorted to swearing in any situation but tonight she was making an exception. She pushed herself back up to her feet and stormed out, whilst he shouted after her.

“Don’t bother coming to us to start something if you’ve no intention of submitting!” was the last thing she heard from him as she strode rapidly down the corridor.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

“May?” Phil asked her concerned as he entered the kitchen to find her slumped over the table with her head rested on her arms. She’d come in to make a cup of tea in an attempt to calm herself down so that she might actually be able to get some sleep this evening, but not quite got around to putting the kettle on. “You ok?” he asked quietly, nudging her arm slightly as he sat down next to her.

She knew she looked a mess as she raised her head to meet his gaze and the concern reflected back at her only confirmed it.

“I had a fight with Lincoln,” she admitted.

“Oh. You wanna talk about it?” Phil was a good friend to her – he never pushed just waited.

“He was telling me what to do,” she explained disgusted.

“Okay… but you like him telling you what to do…” he reasoned trailing off.

“No, not like that. He was telling me to do stupid things!” she argued. He simply stayed silent and let her continue. “First he told me to strip, like I was some slave he could just order to drop her clothes!”

“But, you do usually like that…” he suggested quietly.

“And then! Then when I said no he had the audacity to demand that I call him Sir! As though I should genuflect in his very presence!” she may have moved into ranting a little… “When I refused then he threatened to spank me! Like I was a child he could punish for misbehaving!”

“Okay… and then what happened?” he asked hesitantly.

“I told him to “make me”! And he tried! ... So, I beat him down, told him where to shove it and left!” she finished.

He sighed heavily when she finished before holding her elbows and swivelling her round to face him. “May, how much sleep have you been getting?” 

“What has that got to do with anything?” she shot back.

“Well… you seem a little… irritable?” he hedged.

“I’m tired. Its been a long week. So what?”

“You’ve been irritable once or twice before when we’ve tried a scene. You don’t submit well when you’re upset.” He was right. The few times she’d come to him in completely the wrong frame of mind wanting to submit but not entirely willing to do so, she’d nearly managed to push him to the limit of his patience before he’d stopped the scene with her safeword and refused to take it any further.

“Okay let me change the subject then and run this hypothetical situation by you as I could really use your opinion: I saw one of my old subs whilst you were away. I asked her to strip but she threw a strop and acted disrespectfully. When I called her to task over it she was rude,” he set out slowly.

A wry smile quirked her lips. “This isn’t hypothetical is it, Phil?”

“No, no. It is entirely hypothetical I assure you,” he replied with a smile. “So, I assumed my sub wanted me to punish her and threatened her with a spanking for her disobedience. But she fought me, swore at me and left.”

“I think maybe your sub was a little unreasonable…” she admitted slowly.

“Maybe she was just tired and easily irritated that evening. I think if she came back and explained maybe we’d both feel better about it,” he suggested gently.

“You know I hate you right now,” she said with a wry smile.

“I know.” 

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

She re-entered Skye’s room to find them both curled up together on the bed. Without her. As they had been for the past week apparently without any issue. It seemed she was the one that needed them. They seemed quite content without her! Still, she owed them an apology for how she behaved and she was here so they’d get it.

They both looked across to her as she entered. She stopped short, just inside the door and stood at ease keeping her gaze straight ahead. “I’m sorry,” she stated clearly.

“Are you?” Lincoln challenged immediately. “You don’t sound at all sorry.”

“You’ve got your apology. You can take it or leave it,” she stated turning to leave again.

“So, that’s it? You just say the words and leave again? Don’t we get a say?” he was getting louder with every word, rolling to sit up off the bed intending to approach to have it out.

“STOP!” Skye shouted before they could get into it. “Stop, both of you, God, please just stop for a minute.”

They both looked to where she now stood.

“May?” Skye said gently… “come to bed?” and she held out a hand towards her in offer.

She sighed. She was too tired for this fight, both physically and emotionally drained. “I’m tired Skye,” she replied without turning round. “I… I’m not in the right headspace to submit to you tonight.”

“You don’t have to. Just… please don’t walk out again. You’re upset and Lincoln’s upset and I… I really just want to hold you both right now. Please?” Skye pressed gently. And how could she refuse so earnest a request from Skye… especially when curling up safe between the two of them was exactly what she wanted right now.

She nodded and walked to the bed, stripping silently whilst the two of them got back under the cover. When she turned back to get in she was a little surprised to find Lincoln on his side, holding up the cover in a clear invitation for her to crawl into her usual spot sandwiched between the two of them. She smiled and climbed over Skye into position, carefully settling without pushing into either of them. Until large hands found her hips, sliding her forwards until she rested flush against him, and Skye slid in tight spooning her from behind. Only then did she feel she could relax, snuggling her head into the hollow beneath his chin and breathing his scent in deeply. 

“I really am sorry,” she whispered to the two of them. It was far easier to be honest with them when she was held like this in the dark, safe and secure between the two of them. “I… I was tired and irritable… and I… I just wanted to be held. Coulson says I should know better than to try to submit when I’m ‘irritable’.”

“You’re forgiven,” Skye whispered into her ear from behind but her chest still felt tight until Lincoln confirmed it, dropping a light kiss onto the top of her head.

“Stop thinking and go to sleep, pet. You’ve a spanking to look forward to once you’re well rested and less… ‘irritable’.”


End file.
